USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)
| type = Scout | class = Nova | status = Active | image2 = pioneer_rift.jpeg }} The USS Pioneer (NCC-1084) was a Starfleet scout vessel part of Starfleet Third Fleet in service since at least 2378. ( ) Mission The USS Pioneer's original mission was the exploration of the Oralian sector, but with the outbreak of the Coalition War the Pioneer has been in service for the war effort against the So'ja. Service during the Coalition War At the onset of the war, the Pioneer was one of the few ships in which the newly resurrected MACOs were assigned. The ship carried a MACO detachment from 2381 to 2382, when Starfleet Command deemed the MACOs would better be served aboard large vessels engaged in planetary surface-based conflicts rather than space battles, which were more common for the Pioneer. ("The Hornet's Nest") In late 2382, the Pioneer was part of the Federation expedition force that participated in the Battle of Minark. ("Torment and Woe") Command The ship has been under the command of Captain Benjamin Kelsoe since 2378. Commander Connor Burt was the executive officer of the Pioneer from 2378 to 2381. Commander Robert Tuff became the ship's executive officer in 2381. ("The So'ja Incident", "Everything Changes") From May to July of 2381, the USS Pioneer was under the command of Captain Timothy Franco. ("Fall of the Apollo" through "Everything Changes") Refits In 2381, after the terrorist attack during the Oralian Peace Conference, the Pioneer was given a full refit by the engineering staff of Deep Space Five. The refit included a new science lab, an up to date sickbay, and a new security command center for the tactical officer and the security personnel of the ship. The crew was very pleased with these additions. ("Security Threat", "Almost Paradise", "Prime Target") In 2382, the Pioneer was upgraded with Deflective hull plating while in dock at Deep Space Five. ("For Better or Worse") Crew Senior staff *Commanding Officer: Captain Benjamin Kelsoe (2378- ) :* Former Commanding Officer: Captain Timothy Franco (2381) *Executive Officer: Commander Robert Tuff (2381- ) :*Former Executive Officer: Commander Connor Burt (2378-2381) *Science Officer: Commander Braxis (2378- ) *Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Gervasio Valdez (2381- ) :*Former Tactical Officer: Commander Robert Tuff (2378-2381) *Chief of Engineering: Lieutenant Commander Joanna Withrome (2378- ) *Operations Officer: Lieutenant Norman Craig (2378- ) *Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Dr. Chase Braga (2379- ) :*Former Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Walter McRoye (2378) *Communications Officer: Ensign Tracy Carson (2378- ) *Flight controller: Lieutenant, j.g. Eric Zimmer (2378- ) Engineering Division *Senior Engineer: Lieutenant Harrison Gregg (2378- ) *Junior Engineer / Transporter Chief: Ensign Kavoc (2378- ) *Engineering Technician: Crewman Lisa Janns (2380- ) *Engineering Technician: Crewman Kyle Winowski (2380- ) Security Division *Senior Security Officer: Lieutenant Jeri Manon (2379- ) *Brig officer: Ensign Rick Soto (2379- ) *Security Detail Alpha: Ensign Tom Dunn (2381- ) *Security Detail Alpha: Crewman Stackhouse (2381- ) *Starfleet Intelligence Representative (SIR) officer: Ensign Tolorev (2381) MACO (2381-2382) *Commanding officer: Major James Morgan (2381-2382) Medical Division *Assistant chief medical officer: Lieutenant Dr. Rhell (2381- ) *Counselor: Lieutenant Jacqueline Sawyer (2381- ) *Nurse: Karen Lowell (2382- ) *Medical technician / Nurse: Ensign Nadia Otterman (2380) *Medical technician: Lieutenant Karen Shelby (2380-2381) *Medical technician: Crewman Liz Gennaro (2381- ) Science Division *Navigation: Major Kroge (2379) *Deputy Director of Laboratory Operations: Ensign Kenda Horn (2381- ) Pioneer 001084 Pioneer 001084 Pioneer 001084